Great Fiend, Yamigedo (character)
''This article is about the character. For the card, see Great Fiend, Yamigedo. "Yamigedo" is the main antagonist in the anime/manga of Future Card Buddyfight Hundred. He's the leader of Hundred Demons, and Ikazuchi's buddy monster. Appearance Yamigedo's appearance is that of a large armored, and robust beast, having multiple orange (sometimes glowing red) eyes, a huge mouth with a thick, purple tongue. He also has deity like features, grey hair with red-coloured highlights, and is covered in resilient armor. Yamigedo has three centipede-form tails which are used to break into the ground. Personality Yamigedo has an insatiable appetite, having devoured four worlds and in the middle of a Buddyfight he was more focused on eating the Buddy Police building than on fighting. He appears to have an intense hatred for the Omni Lords and aims to devour them one by one. Yamigedo seems to get along and sympathize with Ikazuchi and viceversa. When Ikazuchi released Yamigedo, he turned the entire Fuchigami Clan into stone as a form of wicked gratitude. Anime Biography Yamigedo is first seen literally eating a planet after it was destroyed by the Hundred Demons, according to The Great 8, it's the fourth planet they've destroyed. He was defeated by the Great 8 and was sealed away on Earth shortly after that, with his seal guarded by the Fuchigami Clan until Ikazuchi rebelled and released him. As a way of gratitude, Yamigedo turned the clan to stone and gave him several powers. Ikazuchi in exchange agreed to help him devour Earth. Some time later, after the Hundred Demons and Ikazuchi arrived on Cho-Tokyo, they all settled inside a cave behind a waterfall where Ikazuchi drew on their power while talking to Yamigedo, who was in a spirit-like form. Ikazuchi then recruited Sofia Sakharov and Magoroku Shido to capture Tenbu. In Episode 13, Yamigedo and Ikazuchi ran out of patience with "Death Shido's" failures and decided to devour Tenbu themselves. They were interrupted by Asmodai whom they recognized as an Omni Lord and defeated without much effort. After eating one of Asmodai's doubles, Yamigedo evolved from his spirit form to his true form. Before they could challenge Tenbu as their next meal, however Tasuku Ryuenji appears and challenges them as well. The fight goes mostly even until Yamigedo is called, when he did he released so much power that the Buddy Police barrier system collapsed and he along with Ikazuchi vanished. After the fight Count Dawn explained how the Omni Lords defeated Yamigedo in the past. Shortly after that, he and Ikazuchi return to attack the Buddy Police, and after Ikazuchi defeats Gao, Yamigedo finally eats Tenbu. After Ikazuchi was defeated by Gao, he and Yamigedo seemingly disappeared. However Gratos soon revealed that he took over Ikazuchi's place and has prepared a sanctuary for Yamigedo to evolve into an even stronger form. When Tasuku traveled to the future it was revealed that if Yamigedo isn't seald again Earth will turn into an apocalyptic ruin ruled by the Hundred Demons. Abilities "Great Eater": Yamigedo is capable of consuming a wide varaiety of different materials without any ill effects, such as skyscrapers, various buddy monsters and even the core of a planet. In H Episode 30, it was revealed that his stomach is connected to an alternate dimension which is where monsters like Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu and Second Omni Demon Lord, Asmodai's half was found having their power absorbed by Yamigedo. "Metamorphosis": When Yamigedo is capable of it, he can undergo a transformation into a larger and more destructive form. This was first showcased in H Episode 13, where after consuming Asmodai's clone, he underwent a transistion from his corporeal spirit form in his current form. It is unknown what specifically triggers a metamorphosis, though it seems to occur once it has acquired enough energy from what it has consumed so far. "Dark energy": Yamigedo's presence by itself generates a large amount of dark energy, which is powerful enough to cause Core Gadgets to malfunction and destroy them when Ikazuchi defeats their users in a Buddyfight. "Strength": 'Yamigedo is incredibly strong. He can crush buildings with ease and even outpowers Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu and devours him. '"Mini-Clones": He is capable of creating smaller, tadpole-like clones of himself. Normally, these clones exist in within Yamigedo's Stomach Dimension, acting as either pseudo-antibodies to those who managed to infiltrate it or as a digestion method seeing as many were around Tenbu's body, but they can be brought to the real world as seen by the one Shido was holding. "World barried breaking": Yamigedo's influence causes the barriers between worlds to slowly break over time. Currently it has caused some monsters to travel to other worlds. If Yamigedo is never sealed again eventually all worlds will cease to exist and Earth will be reduced to a post-apocalyptic wasteland. Gallery ghost yamigetou.png|Yamigedo's spirit form edbN3D.gif|Yamigedo devouring his fourth World Ikazuchi_and_Yamigetou.PNG|Yamigedo with his buddy, Ikazuchi Yamigedo (Luminize_OP).png|Yamigedo in Luminize Yamigetou.png|Yamigedo's First Appearance with only four eyes upfront Yamigedo_Chibi.jpg|Yamigedo's Mini Form. Yamigedo_CGI.jpg|Yamigedo in his CGI form. Yamigedo_Unleashed.jpg|Yamigedo Full Body BuddyFight100YamigedodevoursDemon.png|Yamigedo, devouring two Hundred Demons into his soul YamigedoAttacks.png|Great Fiend, Yamigedo attacks Gao for the second time YamigedovsTenbu.png|Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu battling Yamigedo for the final time. YamigedoeatsTenbu.png|Yamigedo devours Tenbu StrengthofYamigedo.png|Yamigedo, destroying the Buddy Police Headquarters Category:Buddy Character Category:Villains Category:Antagonists